


Standing in the Rain

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Series: Convin Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Convin Challenge 2019, Convin fluff, Day 2, First Meetings, Heavy Metaphors, I'm not sorry, Kinda, M/M, but late, idk how to tag, send help, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: Gavin is waiting for the rain to pass. Connor is living in it.





	Standing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this? :(( it's fine. this is fine, I'm fine loll
> 
> i hope you guys like this.
> 
> today's prompt was, "I've never seen someone like you before."

It’s raining as Connor drives. The rhythmic  _ swish-scree-swish-scree  _ of the windshield wipers aren’t really helping with visibility, but the noise is oddly soothing. He’s fucking lost now because there’s no signal on his phone, and the power cuts out in this neighborhood so he’s on his own until he can get back to his shitty apartment.

The last week has been stressful. He’s just moved his little brother off to start college in Chicago, which he now has to pull massive over-time to help pay, and he just found out that the promotion he applied for went to someone else. He  _ needed  _ hat promotion.

Right now, what he needs is a break.

He decides to stop under an overpass where, across the way, there is a motorcycle parked facing the other way. The person who seems to be its rider is sitting on the curb, an ember from a cigarette winking brightly against the cloudy darkness that surrounds them until the man throws it into a puddle.

It’s almost sad to watch it dim out, a pathetic wisp of smoke reaching out as if it were asking to be saved.

Connor gets out of his car, shucks off his shoes and throws his phone inside his car. Then, he goes and stands in the rain, enjoying the cool drops pelting his skin. He lets out a happy chuckle as thr rain promptly drenches him.

The man’s eyes follow his movements, narrowing as he watches. Why would someone deliberately stand in the rain? Get soaked, have soggy clothes, get their car all wet? 

“Never seen someone like you before. What are you, a kid?” he asks, having to raise his voice to be heard over the storm.

Connor smiles, tilting his head back and letting the rain pelt his face. “Would that be a bad thing?”

The man frowns. “Why would it be a good thing?”

“I don’t know. Things were better when I was a kid.”

The man stands up and walks to the edge of the overpass, standing back far enough to avoid the rain as he lights another cigarette. “That’s true for everyone, though. No use trying to bring it back or something.”

“No, but it does help sometimes when life as an adult is too much.” Connor looks the man over, smiling and blinking water away from his eyes. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Gavin. What’s yours?”

“Connor,” he answers, “nice to meet you.”

“What’s got you standing in the middle of the street getting wet like a lunatic, Connor?”

“A sum of things, I guess. I just packed my brother off to college.”

“By yourself? Parents couldn’t come?”

Connor gives a sardonic smile. “No, they couldn’t come.” 

“Oh?”

“I got custody of my brother when he was 14 and I was 21 because my mother is a crack whore and my father offed himself. Dunno where my mother is, and I wouldn’t let her near my brother anyway.”

“Wow.”

“Since then, it’s been just us. Had to sell our childhood house once my dad died to be able to pay his bills and set Kieran up for school. Since then I’ve been working my ass off as an administrative assistant in my company, and the promotion I had been promised was just given to someone else, which means I’ll probably have to take a night job to be able to afford my life  _ and  _ pay for Kieran’s tuition, which thankfully isn’t horrific since we were able to save up some of that house money and he’s got a pretty hefty scholarship.. Still, I’ve gotta find an additional grand a month for it and I’m pretty anxious about that.”

Gavin’s eyebrows arch. “Sounds rough.”

“My brother doesn’t know how bad it is. He is excited about school, and I want him to have everything he dreamed of.”

Gavin nods. “I don’t know if he’s ever told you this so I guess I’ll tell you myself. You’re doing great at taking care of your brother.”

Connor smiles at him. “Thank you. Sorry, I realize I just unloaded way more personal info than you thought you’d get.”

“It’s alright.”

“So I’m standing in the rain. The universe decided that Rain would be good for now, for me. I figure I should try to enjoy it.”

Gavin’s eyebrows pull together. He knows Connor isn’t just talking about the physical rain pouring down. Connor’s life has been a shitstorm. Rather than hide from it, he wants to face it. He wants to stand in it, feel it, and conquer it.

Gavin feels compelled to say, “you can do this, Connor.”

Connor smiles. “Thank you. What about you? What’s your life story?”

“Significantly less dramatic,” Gavin answers with a self-deprecating chuckle. “I’m just… waiting for my next move. You now? I'm kind of stuck. Can’t go anywhere like this.” Neither of them is sure if Gavin is talking about driving his motorcycle in this rain or something else.

Connor shrugs. “Once you’ve been standing in the rain for a while, it’s… you get used to it. Why don’t you try it?”

“Heh. No thanks. I’d rather not get soaked.”

“You’d rather waste away waiting and waste away your cancer sticks, huh?”

“Don’t fucking judge me,” Gavin laughs.

“Come on,” Connor says with an exaggerated wink. “I dare you.” He spins around goofily, as if to show that the rain hasn't drowned or melted him yet. Then he spins around again just because he liked spinning around the first time.

Gavin watches with a mix of disbelief and amusement. “You dare me?”

“Hell yeah. I dare you. Come stand in the rain, it feels good.”

Gavin shakes his head. "Your car has heat, man. I’m going to freeze my ass off riding my bike wet.”

“In the oppressive heat and humidity that’s going to immediately follow this rainstorm? Doubtful. Besides, you’ll be fine. Go home and take a hot shower if you get cold.”

Gavin growls. “Alright, fucking fine.” He sheds his shoes because he doesn’t want to be sloshing around in them. He also shucks off the his shirt, which is long-sleeved even though it’s summer.

Connor’s throat bobs as he swallows, his mouth dry. He turns away to force himself to not look at the other man’s physique, closes his to keep his mouth from hanging open like an idiot.

“Fuck.” Gavin hisses as he steps out into the rain. The water is frigid on his bare shoulders and back. After a moment, he relaxes. This isn’t unpleasant. The air is still hot despite the icy cold water, and the contrast feels electric on his skin.

Connor opens his eyes and manages a smile. “See?”

“My jeans are already soaked.”

Connor shrugs, glancing down at his own jeans. Gavin follows his gaze and his gaze lingers somewhere indecent for a moment, making Connor flush pink.

Thunder crackles in the air and Gavin jumps, sending Connor into a fit of laughter. “Shut up,” he grumbles, but he doesn’t mean it. He likes watching Connor laugh despite being soaked, despite being cold, despite the way the world has shit on his life. He wishes he were like Connor.

“How do you do it?” he asks quietly.

“Do what?” Connor asks, still smiling. He stands closer to Gavin, feeling somewhat giddy as he does. 

“Stand in the rain.”

Connor meets his eyes, his smile fading. He tilts his head back, letting the rain drip onto his face. 

Standing this close to Connor, now, Gavin notes that the exposed skin of his throat is smooth but dotted with an occasional freckle. He has the vision of putting the tip of his tongue on all of them, which he shakes his head to clear away.

More drops of water scatter of all over, causing Connor to laugh again. They get in a weird water fight then, kicking puddle-water at each other and attempting to splash each other with their hair.

Gavin has the time of his life in the rain.

When the laughter finally dies down, Connor takes his hand, pulling him close and meeting his eyes. “I’m always going to remember this, you know.”

Gavin smiles, using his other hand to flick a piece of wet hair away from Connor’s face. “Me too.”

“This storm will end, you know? The sun will come out-or maybe not, maybe it’ll be night time and there’ll be nothing but dark and clouds for a while, I don’t know. But the rain will be over.” Connor leans into Gavin’s hand, his eyes slipping closed as he smiles. “But I’ll always have this, you know? After we get home, after our clothes are dry and the water evaporates off the streets, this moment of laughter even though it was raining-I get to keep it. When the sun comes out again-and it will-I’ll be happy. But I’ll know that I was happy in the rain, too. And when it rains again-and it will-I won’t be afraid.”

Moved by the sentiment, by the hope and strength that this man has had to carry with him for so long, now, Gavin’s throat makes a tight, painful knot. "You... you're right."  He is right, and Gavin wants to keep this moment too. But he isn’t willing to settle for a moment to remember. He nips at the corner of Connor’s lip, a gentle, tiny peck, asking for permission. Connor searches out his mouth almost immediately.

They can taste the rain on each other, and Gavin’s tear or two that blended in with the water, and they can taste the desperation for hope in each other’s kiss. Gavin knows he won’t be able to let go now… he has no idea how this happened. They literally have done nothing but goof off in the rain for the past twenty minutes and he’s only known this person for a little longer than that. But Gavin is glad he stepped into the rain for this.

He understands now. Waiting for the rain to pass is bullshit. Waiting around and staying dry is  _ bullshit.  _ He never would have had this if he hadn’t stepped out into the rain. As Connor’s tongue moves with his, as his fingers gently pull at the hairs at the base of his neck, Gavin’s spine zings in response. He slips his palms over Connor's wet tee shirt, over his back, over his arms. Up into his hair. He pulls Connor's body closer.

Connor’s eyes meet his as they break apart to breathe, but Gavin’s eyes quickly fall to his lips, now bright pink from the kiss and covered in little droplets of rain. He looks back up into the deep, warm brown of them, looks at the light glinting in the tiny drops stuck to his long eyelashes.  _He needs more._

“Can I call you?” he asks hoarsely.

“Yes,” Connor answers.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yay? why did I feel so sad when I wrote that? Gavin got his number and they made out, it should be fine, right? hmm.
> 
> anyways, let me know what you thought about that. I answer all commenters, literally every one, at least once. I love to hear what you think.


End file.
